eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5876 (28 February 2019)
Synopsis Jean carries on like everything is normal and when the house is clear Kat tells Stacey about Jean's cancer. Honey is worrying about Will's school placement and Billy doesn't see what's wrong with him going to Walford High School rather than a 'higher class' school. Jay confronts Ruby about who the guy was in the park and she tells him that it was the guy who accused her of sexual assault leaving him stunned. Stacey interrupts Jean's cleaning at The Vic about the cancer, and Jean seems so adamant that she's had the all clear and Stacey tries forcing Jean to make an appointment with the doctor but Jean storms off telling her to stop ordering her around. Mo tries conning Mitch into buying some Chanel perfume from her. However, the catch is she needs £100 up front. Kat offers to pay for Jean's treatment, and Stacey wonders where she'll get the money and is shocked when she wallops out fifty-grand and says it's the money Alfie robbed from Phil and at the last minute Mo walks in. Honey and Adam see Jean alone in the park and try comforting her, but Jean wants to be left alone, and Honey later warns Stacey. Stacey finds Jean and convinces her to come to a private clinic with her that she's booked in Highgate and Jean reluctantly agrees. Stuart comes marching in the car lot after Rainie commented about people 'living in glass houses' and purposely attacking him after seeing him at the addiction recovery meeting. After getting all high and mighty and Rainie revealing what she saw, he lets his guard down and apologises. Mitch opens up to Patrick about Dinah and Bailey while Stuart opens up to Rainie about his drug addiction. Jean quietly packs her bags and leaves Walford via the tube leaving Stacey frightened. Cast Regular cast *Jean Slater - Gillian Wright *Stacey Fowler - Lacey Turner *Kat Moon - Jessie Wallace *Mitch Baker - Roger Griffiths *Patrick Trueman - Rudolph Walker *Ruby Allen - Louisa Lytton *Jay Brown - Jamie Borthwick *Martin Fowler - James Bye *Shirley Carter - Linda Henry *Stuart Highway - Ricky Champ *Rainie Branning - Tanya Franks *Billy Mitchell - Perry Fenwick *Honey Mitchell - Emma Barton *Adam Bateman - Stephen Rahman-Hughes *Linda Carter - Kellie Bright *Mo Harris - Laila Morse *Whitney Dean - Shona McGarty *Bailey Baker - Kara-Leah Fernandes *Lily Fowler - Aine Garvey *Tommy Moon - Shay Crotty *Arthur Fowler Jr - Hunter Bell (Uncredited) *Bert Moon - Elliot Briffett (Uncredited) *Ernie Moon - Cody Briffett (Uncredited) Guest cast None Filming locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *5B Albert Square - Living room/kitchen *Maximum Motors *31 Albert Square - Living room, kitchen and back room *Bridge Street *Bridge Street Market *Minute Mart *Kathy's Café *Beale's Plaice *George Street *Walford Park *Walford Allotments - Allotment and Patrick's shed Notes *Dot Branning (June Brown) is credited but doesn't appear. *An uncredited Hope Fowler and Cherry Slater both appear in this episode played by a set of babies whose names are unknown. *Ray De-Haan was credited as the Stunt Co-ordinator on this episode. *''Radio Times'' synopsis: Stacey fears the worst when Kat tells her the truth about Jean, and she rushes over to the Vic to see her mum. Jay makes a mistake that jeopardises his relationship with Ruby. Rainie spots Stuart and taunts him about his admissions at the Narcotics Anonymous meeting. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 6,189,371 viewers (13th place). Important dialogue Jean Slater (to Shirley Carter): "I don't want chemo, I don't want hospitals, I don't want prodding, I don't want people feeling sorry for me, I don't want to be sick, I don't want everyone telling me what to do, I just want to be normal ... Just let me be normal." Category:2019 Episodes